Ice and Burns
by AboveMillions
Summary: What if Danny's body was already painted by the time someone needed ice? What if Danny and Ethan went to get ice together?


**Okay so I got this idea when I was watching Teen Wolf last night and I've been thinking about it all day. So here I go cx**

-oOo-

"Well?" Ethan said, grinning, scanning Danny's topless figure, "Do you like it?"

Danny smiled and looked at the artwork on his body before looking up and nodding.

"Yeah it's really cool."

Ethan smiled, quite proud of himself for convinving the human to get his body painted on. And he was enjoing the view.

"I need ice!" A voice suddenly said.

Both boys turned their head in the direction of the voice before Danny sighed.

"Hey, wanna help me?" Danny asked, turning to look at Ethan.

Ethan chuckled, "You need help carrying a bag of ice?"

Danny shook his head laughing, "No, just need you for company."

Ethan laughed, "Alright I'll go."

Danny smiled and the duo started making their way out of the crazy room.

"Thanks Ethan," Danny suddenly said as they were walking down a hall. He turned his head and looked at him just as Ethan turned and looked back at him.

"For what?" He asked softly.

Danny smiled, "For everything."

Ethan smiled and grabbed Danny's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Anything to make you happy."

Danny and Ethan's eyes locked onto one another and they slowly leaned it. Ethan smiled as he looked at Danny's lips for a split second before looking back in his eyes right before their lips touched. Ethan closed his eyes, along with Danny, and savored the moment.

He carefully placed his hands on Danny's chest, not wanting to smear the fresh paint. Danny smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Ethan's side, pulling him slightly closer.

They stayed like that for a while before Danny pulled away for air.

"Wow," Danny said smiling, "I think that's the best kiss we've shared."

Ethan chuckled, "Oh yeah? Even better than the one at the motel?'

Danny smirked, "Oh yeah."

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled, "Uh-huh."

Danny smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"So we're okay?" Ethan asked after they pulled away.

Danny smiled and reconnected their hands, "Yeah, we are, but never leave for two weeks without saying anything. And if you do, don't just shut me out."

Ethan let out a breath and pulled Danny's head towards him and rested connected their foreheads.

"I promise," He whispered.

Danny smiled and pulled away completely, still keeping holding Ethan's hand, "C'mon, let's go and get the ice."

Ethan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "So romantic."

Danny laughed and they continued walking down the hallway. They opened the door and Ethan went to turn on the light as Danny went to the buckets of ice.

"Which one?" Danny asked, turning to Ethan and smiling.

Ethan threw his head back and laughed, "Really?"

Danny smiled and nodded.

Ethan chuckled and walked up next to him, "Hmm" He pretended to think, "That-"

Just then, the light started flickering before it went out completely.

"Wow," Ethan said, chuckling.

"Just go fix it," Danny laughed.

"Bossy," Ethan muttered, smiling.

He reached up and twisted the light before letting go, waiting to see what happened. It flickered a bit before coming on completely.

Ethan smiled, proud of himself before getting ready to walk back before it flickered again then went back out.

Ethan looked up at it confused before repeating the process, earning a chuckle from Danny.

He made it at least one step towards Danny before it went out again.

"Are you kidding me?" Ethan asked, going back to the light.

Danny turned around, this time with a puzzled look, "Want to just leave it and get the ice."

Ethan stared at the light for a few econds and when it didn't flicker again he nodded, "Yeah, let's hurry."

Danny nodded before turning back around to grab the ice. Just then a shadow passed by in front of him. He looked up with his eyebrows knotted together.

"Did you see that?" He asked, turning towards Ethan.

Ethan looked around, "Saw what?"

"I could have sworn I saw something," Danny muttered, looking around.

Then it happened again.

"Okay," Ethan said a little spooked, "I saw that."

"Forget the ice, let's just go," Danny said, fear evident in his voice.

Danny nodded but before he can move a muscle, he heard a grunting noise and his head snapped towards the direction of his boyfriend being pinned down by these two guys in black with a mask on.

"Ethan!" He gasped and took a step towards him but then another one stepped in front of him.

He froze, staring wide eyed at him.

"Danny!" Ethan grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and using all of his strength to get out of the arms of the two guys. They only held him down harder.

Then the door slammed shut and the guy that was in front of Danny grabbed the side of his head gently and looked at him in the eyes.

Danny stared back, too scared to move and saw as the other guys eyes turned a greenish color. His mouth was opened slightly and all the color was drained from his body and he suddenly felt cold. Scratch that, he was freezing.

He let out a sigh gasp as the man's forefinger ran behind his left ear and then a sizzling sound ran through the room and then he let go and stepped back as Danny fell to the floor, staring at the ceiling while violently shaking.

"No! Danny!" Ethan yelled, struggling even more.

Then the guy turned towards Ethan and repeated the same process to him.

The three guys vanished and a few seconds later, Isaac and Allison barged in.

Allison gasped as Isaac stared for a few moments. Then Allison went to Danny as Isaac went to Ethan.

"Danny," She said loudly, trying to get him to look at her. Nothing.

She turned to Isaac for help but saw him grab his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

Isaac focused on Ethan as he spoke, "It'll help start the healing."

Then he twisted Ethan's arm, making a snapping sound. Ethan arched his back and growled, his eyes turning a bright blue.

He then relaxed and took a few deep breaths then looks around and saw Allison and Isaac staring at him. Then he saw a body next to Allison.

"Danny!" He gasped. He quickly crawled over to his freezing boyfriend and pulled him into his arm.

"He's freezing," Ethan said, holding onto him tighter, trying to get him warmed up with his body heat.

"Yeah," Isaac said, then paused, "Hey...I think I remember seeing a heating vent once."

Ethan looked up with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon get him, hurry," Isaac said standing up.

Ethan gathered Danny in his arms. He was still shaking.

"E-Eth-an-n," Danny got out, his teeth chattering.

"Sh, you're okay, you're okay," Ethan whispered, bringing him up to kiss his forehead.

The three raced inside and pushed through crowded people, who weren't paying much attention to them.

"Here!" Isaac said, racing towards the heater.

"Move," Ethan said, sitting down in front of the heater and bringing Danny closer to his body.

"You're okay," He whispered, rubbing arms up and down.

"W-who or w-what where those?" Danny asked, his shaking decreased.

"I don't know," Ethan said, more focused on getting Danny to warm up.

"Here," Isaac said, walking up to them. "Here's a blanket."

"Where'd you find a blanket?" Ethan asked, reaching for the blanket.

"Upstairs," Isaac said simply.

Ethan just shook his head and wrapped the blanket around Danny.

Danny closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Ethan.

"Can we go home?" Danny whispered.

Ethan nodded and kissed his head, "Yeah, we can."

Ethan stood up and said bye to Isaac and Allison before he walked to out of the party with Danny still in his arms.

Luckily, Ethan drove a car, so he slipped Danny in the front seat, raced to the drivers seat and quickly got in, started the car and instantly turned on the heat.

"Here ya go Dan," Ethan said softly before pulling out and driving to Danny's house.

After fifteen minutes, he pulled into Danny's driveway.

"We're here Danny," Ethan said softly after turning off the car.

He turned to face Danny and saw that he fell asleep.

He smiled before he got out and walked over to Danny's side. He opened the door, careful not to wake Danny up, and gently picked him up and carried him inside, using the key that was in Danny's pocket.

He kicked the door with his foot and carried him up stairs to his room. He realized that they still had paint on them. He sighed. He really didn't want to wake Danny but he didn't want to get paint on Danny's sheets either.

"Danny," He whispered, shaking him slightly.

"Danny," He tried again, this time getting a small grunt from the boy.

"C'mon babe, I'm just going to wash the paint off of us."

Danny fluttered his eyes open and stred up at Ethan, "Okay..."

Ethan helped Danny stand up on shakey legs and helped him walk to the bathroom.

"Sit," Ethan commanded softly.

Danny nodded and sat on the toilet.

"Are you warm?" Ethan asked, wetting a washcloth under warm water.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, just tired."

Ethan nodded and began washing the paint off. Once he was done with his chest, he told Danny to switch sides.

As Danny was turning around, Ethan rinsed all the paint off of the washcloth before doing his back.

As he was wiping the paint off of his shoudler blades, he noticed something behind his ear. He slowly stopped and moved his ear gently to get a better look at it.

"What?" He muttered.

"What is it?" Danny asked, turning his upper body a bit.

"Hold on," Ethan said. He stood up and walked to the mirror and turned his head then moved his hear and saw the same thing.

"Ethan?"

Ethan turned back to Danny, "Look."

Danny turned back around and faced Ethan and he kneeled on the floor. Ethan turned his head and moved his ear.

"See?" Ethan asked. He let go of his ear and turned to face Danny, "You have it too."

Danny touched the back of his ear, "What does it mean?"

Ethan sighed, "I don't know. But, we'll figure it out."

Danny nodded, "Okay."

Ethan smiled, "Now turn back around, I need to finish your back and I still need to washoff my paint."

"I can do it," Danny offered.

"You sure?" Ethan asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

After they were cleaned off, Danny offerd Ethan a pair of shorts. Once they were dressed, they climbed into bed and Danny instantly cuddled up to Ethan's side.

It was quite for a few minutes before Danny spoke up.

"Hey Ethan?"

Ethan hummed.

"When Isaac and Allison came in to help us...Isaac broke your arm...then you...growled? And it sounded like a...wolf growl?"

Ethan tensed up for a second, "Stupid Isaac," He muttered.

"Ethan...?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"If I told you, you wouldn't belive me," Ethan whispered.

"Try me," Danny challenged.

"Well," Ethan sighed, "It's kind of hard to say it."

"Then be blunt."

"Uh, well, Aiden and I? We're kind of, werewolves?" Ethan hesitated.

"Kind of? You can't be 'kind of'. That's like saying that you're 'kind of pregnant'" Danny dead panned.

Ethan chuckled, "Well, when you put it like that, yeah, we're werewolves. It sounds really silly but...we are."

Danny actually smiled, "Show me?"

"What?" Ethan asked, shocked.

Danny shrugged, "I want you to show me."

Ethan stared for a moment before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they weren't the normal brown that Danny usually sees, they were a bright blue.

"Whoa," Danny whispered. Then he gently ran his fingers over the hair on Ethan's cheek and down to his jaw.

Ethan changed back to his normal looking self and looked worriedly at Danny.

"That's so cool," Danny whispered.

Ethan gave him a puzzled look, "You're not scared?"

Danny shook his head, smiling, "No."

"Why?"

Danny shrugged, "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it a while ago."

Ethan stared at Danny in awe, "You know you're amazing, right?"

Danny smiled, "I know."

Ethan chuckled.

"Tell me more about this whole, werewolf stuff" Danny said laying back down in Ethan's arms."

"In the morning babe, right now, you need to sleep," Ethan said sofly, kissing his head.

Danny smiled and looked up at him, "Thank you."

Ethan looked down at him, "For what?"

"For telling me this," He whispered.

Ethan grinned and leaned down and gave Danny a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

They smiled and cuddled back into the sheet, Danny resting his head on Ethan's chest and Ethan's arm placed protectivly around Danny's waist, and fell asleep.

-oOo-

**Woo! Ii'm done! I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Till next time!**


End file.
